bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonding
Not to be confused with a similar mechanic exclusive to Brave Frontier II called Xross Brave Burst. Bonding is a mechanic introduced in the Version 2.0.0 Update of the Global version of Brave Frontier. Bonded units join together to unleash their Dual Brave Burst during combat to unleash a mighty power, an Elemental Synergy, in addition to their combined Ultimate Brave Bursts. In order to unlock the ability for a unit to Bond with its partner, players must first fuse it with an Elemental Golem of the same element type. Doing this will now permanently unlock the unit’s DBB Slot, allowing it to become Bonded with its partner (Unit Pair) that has completed the same steps. Units must be at max level with SP Enhancements unlocked before Elemental Golems become able to be fused. (e.g. a Fire Golem can only be fused to a Fire Element unit) Bonding a unit To Bond a Unit Pair, enter one of the unit’s Unit Menu and tap on its newly unlocked DBB Slot and select its partner. DBBExample2.png|Step 1: Select the DBB slot to open the Bond DBB menu. DBBExample3.png|Step 2: Select Bond unit to bond the currently selected unit. DBBExample4.png|Step 3: Once they’re bonded, their DBB Slots will be filled with a “BB” icon of their partner. DBBExample5.png|Astrid is now successfully Bonded with her partner, Raquiel. DBBExample6.png|Both units in the Bonding Pair must be Bonded before utilizing Dual Brave Burst, Bonded Brave Burst, and Elemental Synergy. DBBExample7.png|The only units in combat that can use Dual Brave Burst are those who have Bonded with their partner (displayed as a blue frame surrounding the unit bar). DBB Progression System The DBB Progression System is a mechanic introduced in the Version 2.1.0 Update, allowing Bonded Units to boost their Bond Level, effectively increasing the effectiveness of Bonded DBB Unit skills as well as improving Elemental Synergy effectiveness, increasing DBB effect duration, reducing Synergy Shard cost, and granting Bonded Units to use Bonded Super Brave Burst during Overdrive. BondLevel_001.png|Step 1: Select a DBB Bonded Unit. In Unit View screen, tap on the DBB slot to access the Bond DBB screen. BondLevel_002.png|Step 2: In Bond DBB screen, tap on the Boost button at the bottom to access the Bond Level Boost screen. BondLevel_003.png|Step 3: In the Bond Level Boost screen, the Golems, Zel and Karma requirement will be displayed. Upon meeting the cost requirement, tap on the Boost button to get your Bond Level up. BondLevel_004.png|Xenon and Estia have successfully increased their Bond Level. Orebi Golems can be upgraded from 4★ to 5★. These Greater Golems are used to upgrade Bond Level from 3 to 4. BondLevel_005.png| BondLevel_006.png| Progression Table Note that the effectiveness of each Bond Pair's Elemental Synergy effectiveness may differ. Synergy Progression Requirements This table lists the total materials required to get to the specified Bond Level for each Elemental Synergy. Abyss= |-| Aurora= |-| Blast= |-| Blaze= |-| Cyclone= |-| Eruption= |-| Magma= |-| Miasma= |-| Mist= |-| Nova= |-| Obsidian= |-| Plasma= |-| Prism= |-| Pyre= |-| Quagmire= |-| Radiance= |-| Steam= |-| Tempest= |-| Tremor= |-| Tsunami= |-| Twilight= Synergy Shards Synergy Shards are used during combat to power their Dual Brave Burst. One (1) Synergy Shard is gained at the end of every 5th turn when a Bonded Unit is present in the squad, at the end of each turn when a Bonded Unit is in Overdrive (up to 4 shards per Overdrive), or whenever UBB is used. The player can hold a maximum of 10 Synergy Shards at a time, which carries over to the next battle but not to the next mission. As of June 6, 2019, 1 Synergy Shard is gained upon using UBB, regardless if the unit is a Bonded Unit or not. Note that even if the UBB is recasted using a recast buff, only 1 Synergy Shard is gained. Examples of gaining Synergy Shards: *1 Synergy Shard is gained at the end of turns 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, etc. *2 Synergy Shards are gained at the end of turns multiple of 5 when a Bonded Unit is in Overdrive. *0 Synergy Shards are gained at the end of turn 4 when a non-Bonded Unit is in Overdrive. *1 Synergy Shard is gained upon using UBB, but can only fill the Synergy Gauge once per turn. Bonded Brave Burst Bonded Brave Burst (abbreviated as BBB) is a type of Brave Burst that can be executed while a Bonded Unit is in Overdrive. Bonded Brave Bursts can be executed freely without having to fill up a gauge for it as long as the Bonded Unit is in Overdrive. Additionally, the squad only requires at least one of the units in the Bonded Pair to be in the squad to execute Bonded Brave Burst. A Bonded Unit's Bonded Brave Burst is the Brave Burst of the unit's partner in the Bonded Pair. Extra Skills, SP Enhancements, and other buff and passive effects of the partner are not counted towards the Bonded Brave Burst. To activate Bonded Brave Burst, the player swipes left on a Bonded Unit that is in Overdrive. Examples of Bonded Brave Burst: *While Xenon, Son of Elysia is in Overdrive, he can use Estia, Regalia of Elysia's Brave Burst (Baldr's Blaze) using Xenon's own element and parameters, dealing damage instead of . *While Estia, Regalia of Elysia is in Overdrive, she can use Xenon, Son of Elysia's Brave Burst (Spirit Sunder) using Estia's own element and parameters, dealing damage instead of . Even if Xenon took the "Adds enormous BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB" SP Enhancement, Estia cannot boost BB Atk of all allies using Bonded Brave Burst. Bonded Super Brave Burst (abbreviated as BSBB) can also be used in addition to Bonded Brave Burst, which is also the Super Brave Burst of the unit's partner in the Bonded Pair. The Bonded Pair must reach Bond Level 4 to unlock Bonded Super Brave Burst. The same rules to Bonded Brave Burst apply to Bonded Super Brave Burst, allowing BSBB to be freely used while the Bonded Unit is in Overdrive. To execute BSBB, the player swipes right on the Bonded Unit that is in Overdrive. Bonded Brave Burst and Bonded Super Brave Burst are in the same category of buffs as Brave Burst and Super Brave Burst. As such, buffs of the same type from these sources do not stack with each other. Bonded Brave Burst and Bonded Super Brave Burst cannot be affected by the negative effects of Curse and Amnesia. Dual Brave Burst Dual Brave Burst (abbreviated as DBB) is a type of Brave Burst that can be executed once a sufficient amount of Synergy Shards have been gathered to activate a Dual Brave Burst. The only units in combat that can use Dual Brave Burst are those who have Bonded with their partner (displayed as a blue frame surrounding the unit bar). Additionally, the squad only requires at least one of the units in the Bonded Pair to be in the squad to execute Dual Brave Burst. To activate Dual Brave Burst, the player taps on the Synergy Gauge once enough Synergy Shards are accumulated and swipes up on the desired Bonded Unit. Buffs from Dual Brave Burst cannot stack with buffs from Ultimate Brave Burst. As such, UBB and DBB buffs can overwrite each other with the most recently activated buff taking precedence. NOTE: *DBB does not apply to Friend/Reinforcement units. DBBExample10.png|Hold tap on an available unit to view the details of its Dual Brave Burst. DBBExample11.png|Slide upwards to finally activate Elemental Synergy :See also List of Units with Elemental Synergy. Elemental Synergy is an effect that is specific to the two elements that are bonded together. Each pair of elements has an Elemental Synergy that can be improved the higher the Bond Level. List of Units with Dual Brave Burst This list contains units that can be Bonded to unlock Elemental Synergy & Dual Brave Burst. Only one unit from the Bonded Unit Pair is required to use Dual Brave Burst in battle. List of Units with Dual Brave Burst